Daddy Dearest
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Sonny finds herself in trouble when her father Damien returns from prison hell bent on getting his revenge on Sonny and her mother.
1. Good News and Bad News

**AN: My newest story! Credit goes to Boris Yeltsin for this idea. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Good News and Bad News**

Christian's car pulled up in front of Sonny's house around 7 PM on a cool Friday evening. Sonny looked towards her boyfriend, and smiled. Sonny looked to her house, and noticed that her mom was not home. She looked back to the driver of the car, Christian Harris.

"Thanks for the night out." Sonny smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure." Christian replied. "Do you want me to sit with you until your mom gets back?"

"No." Sonny smiled at him, trying to put him at ease. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Alright." Christian said, returning her affections with a smile of his own. "When you get inside and everything is alright, flick the light three times."

"Alright, bye." Sonny said. She leaned over, gave him a kiss, and hopped out of the car. Sonny walked up to her front door, unlocked it, and walked inside. She looked around, and noticed that everything was in order. She walked to the lamp by her window, and flicked the light three times. She peeked through the window, and saw Christian's truck pull off into the distance. Sonny smiled, and began walking towards her room upstairs. Just as she was about to reach the bottom step, she noticed that their answering machine was blinking. Curious, she hit the "play message" button on the machine and soon after a very familiar and very chilling voice played through the house.

"_Hey Sonny, it's your loving father here. I just wanted to say I am out of prison, and I am looking forward to coming out to Hollywood to see just how much of a lovely young lady you turned into. I still haven't forgot about you and Connie sending me to prison, and I plan on repaying that favor very soon. See ya soon, sweetie...._

After her father's voice went off and the message machine stopped playing the message, Sonny sat on the bottom step, nearly paralyzed with fear of the fact that her father, who she hasn't seen in nearly seven years has finally found her and her mother. As she wondered how he found her, Sonny flashed back to the incident in question that her father was talking about...

* * *

_**SEVEN YEARS AGO...**_

_Her father was at it again. Nine year old Sonny Munroe sat in the corner of her room, huddled in a little ball, crying her eyes out after her father had finished beating her. Apparently she was making too much noise, and that set him off. Then again, what didn't with him. After he finished pounding on his own daughter, he left the house. She knew that her mother was going to be home soon, and she was going to tell her what he did to her. She has had enough. Sonny sat up, and heard her mother come through the front door. She waited until she heard her speak to confirm it was her. Then she ran out to the living room and met her mother._

"_Sonny? Sonny, sweetie, what's wrong?" Connie asked her daughter, who stood before her with tears streaming down her little face._

"_It's dad." Sonny choked out._

"_Sonny what did he do?" Connie asked, concern on her face and concern for her daughter growing inside of her._

"_He's been beating me again." Sonny sobbed._

"_Damien." Connie cursed. She knew that her husband had a drinking problem, but she thought that she could get help for his problem. But now that he was laying hands on their daughter, she knew that something had to be done. Sonny was dragged to her own room and Connie began to put clothes and other personal items in a suitcase._

"_Mom, what are you doing?" Sonny asked._

"_Packing, I have had enough of this." Connie said angrily. "Laying his hands on you. That's it, I have had enough_ _of him. We're out of here. We're leaving him."_

_Connie grabbed a suitcase of her own, and took Sonny by the hand and went out to the car she had. She started up the small car, made sure that Sonny was in the back seat, all strapped in, and drove off just as Damien pulled back in to the front of the house. He hoped out of his car, and began shouting curse words at the fleeing vehicle. Sonny looked back, and she knew that right there and then, she wasn't going to be in trouble anymore from her father._

* * *

Boy, was she ever wrong.

Sonny knew that she had to tell someone about this. She walked out the front door, locked it behind her, and began literally sprinting towards Christian's house, hoping that he and Jeff could help her.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, with Christian's past of his own abuse, he can understand Sonny's pain. But can he help her once he learns about this? R&R to find out!**


	2. Bringing The Truth To Light

**AN: Now Sonny has to tell her best friend, and now her boyfriend the truth about what happened to her as a young child.**

**Chapter Two: Bringing The Truth To Light**

_**Pvt. Miller, tightly gripping his M1 Garand., sprinted towards a broken and blasted out corner of building. He took cover as bullets whizzed all around him. He was in an intense gunfight in the Pacific Theater of World War 2. He looked around while in cover to see if any enemies were moving in on him. No sooner than when he peered over the stone cover that he had...**_

_**BANG.**_

"God dammit!" Christian yelled, throwing his XBOX 360 controller down on his bed. Christian heard his cousin Michael laughing in the wireless head set he was wearing on his head.

"Got you again, cuz." Michael laughed. "You are going to keep playing?"

"No, see you tomorrow." Christian said, leaving the game's lobby.

"See you then. Improve your gaming skills." Michael laughed again.

"Asshole." Christian said, shutting off his XBOX 360. He laid back, letting his head hit the pillow. Dress in nothing but some casual black jeans, and a black shirt. He was about to dose off, but then he heard some frantic knocking from his window. Christian looked up, and saw Sonny there. She looked as though she saw someone's ghost. Christian went over to his window, and let his girlfriend in.

"Sonny, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Christian asked as he pulled Sonny over to the spare bed in his room. Sonny sat down, caught her breath, and began to speak.

"My father, he's coming to Hollywood." Sonny said, voice full of fear. Now, Christian never had met Sonny's father, so he had no idea why Sonny was scared of.

"So? Why are you scared of him for?" Christian asked. Sonny looked him in the eyes, and spoke again.

"Did I tell you that he was in prison, but he's out now." Sonny continued. Christian still didn't get the reason for Sonny's fear.

"So?" He said, obviously still clueless about what her father did.

"He was in prison for..." Sonny took a deep breath before continuing. "Beating me."

Christian stood up and walked towards the wall. He obviously was still trying to absorb all of this info. He wasn't looking at her when he spoke.

"Sonny, I'm really am sorry about what happened to you." Christian said, "But you don't go to prison for this long for child abuse.* What else did your father do for him to land in prison?"

"I don't know." Sonny said, almost on the verge of tears. Christian walked over, and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, me and Jeff will protect you." Christian said. "Damn, I have to wake him up right now. Come on."

Sonny followed him out of his room, and upstairs. Christian walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a pot from the kitchen, and walked towards a basement near the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked him.

"Waking Jeff up." Christian said. "Jeff wouldn't wake up if the world was ending. This is the only way to wake him up sometimes. Jeff, wake up. WAKE UP."

Jeff mumbled, and rolled over, ignoring him. Christian mumbled for Sonny to step into the hallway. Sonny stepped back into the hallway, still having a view on the current scene.

Jeff didn't stir, so Christian dropped the pan on his head. Jeff felt that, grabbed the pan, and threw it into Christian's direction.

"Dickhead! What was that for!?" Jeff said, now wide awake.

"I knew that was the only way to wake you up." Christian said. "Look, I have a problem."

"What is it?" Jeff asked, voice still sounding grumpy from being woke up in a less than regular way.

"Sonny's abusive father is out of prison and he coming here to find her." Christian stated.

"Well," Jeff said, calmly, "if he is a released man from prison, he would have some records if he moved out here. I'll have Michael check it, and I'll look it up when I get the chance."

"Thanks, Jeff." Sonny said.

"No problem, Sonny. Christian, walk her home until Connie gets back. And Nephew?" Jeff said, getting Christian's attention.

"Yeah." Christian said, looking back at his uncle.

"You wake me up like that again, I'll force feed that pan to you." Jeff said.

"Carefully noted." Christian said. He grabbed a pair of nearby shoes, and began to drive Sonny home.

* * *

Christian sat in Sonny's living room, with Sonny at the opposite side of him. Sonny has been acting really jumpy ever since Christian brought her home. He figured that it was probably due to the fact that her own father who wanted revenge on her was out there lurking somewhere. Christian tried to tell her that there was nothing to worry about, but that still didn't do anything for Sonny's nerves. When her phone rang, that just proved to Christian just how jumpy she really was.

"Sonny, it's just the phone." Christian said, trying to calm her down. Sonny took a deep breath, and calmly walked over to answer it.

"H-Hello?" Sonny nervously answered. A male voice just began to laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Who is this!?" Sonny screamed. Christian was at her side at this point. Christian heard as a voice growled a low but very clear threat directed to Sonny and her mom.

"I am going to kill you and Connie..." Those words echoed through the house as the line went dead. Sonny looked at Christian with absolute terror in her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" Sonny asked.

* * *

**AN: As Damien's threat became serious, he decides to stay true to his word and he shows everyone exactly what he is capable of. R&R!**


	3. Daddy's Back

**AN: Damien decides to pay Sonny a visit, and her loved ones get a taste of just what he capable of.**

**Chapter Three: Daddy's Back**

Jeff was sitting at a light right before the police station where he worked. He knew that Damien Munroe was in prison for a long time, but he didn't know why he was in there for almost eight years. Since he didn't know Wisconsin law, he had no idea on how to think and move ahead on that subject. He sighed and began his walk to the front door of the building. Just as he reached it, he heard his phone ring.

"Yeah, Michael." Jeff said into the receiver

"I have some info for you." Michael said.

"What do you have?" Jeff asked.

"Listen to this." Michael began. "I found out two very important things. One, he originally was scheduled to be in prison for 14 years, not the 7 years that he served. Two, he could have gotten out early for parole, but he chose to stay in. Why did he chose to do that?"

"He wanted to serve the whole time so he wouldn't have to check in with anyone." Jeff finished. "If he got out early, he would have to have a parole officer, and he would have to stay in the state, and he wouldn't have the freedom to come after Sonny and Connie."

"Looks that way." Michael said.

"Thanks, nephew." Jeff said.

"No Problem." Michael said. "Call me and let me know if I can do anything else."

"I will." Jeff said as Michael hung up. Jeff couldn't have took another step before his phone rang again. He sighed angrily, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, thank god you answered!" Connie all but screamed into the receiver.

"Whoa, whoa. Connie, calm down, and tell me what happened. Jeff said, trying to calm her down.

"I came home, walked into my house, and it was completely trashed. Damien was here! He is after me and Sonny! What am I going to do!?" Connie screamed frantically.

"Connie, calm down." Jeff said. "Here's what I want you to do. Meet me at Sonny's and Christian's school, and I will take it from there."

"Okay. Please hurry." Connie pleaded.

"I will." Jeff said. He slammed his phone shut, and ran back to his car. Damien trashed Connie's house to send a message, and there's no doubt that he won't stop there. This was just the beginning.

* * *

Jeff quickly walked into the highschool, looking around for the main office. Jeff, opened the door for Connie, and walked in after her.

"Can I help you?" A secretary said.

"I'm Jeff Harris," Jeff began, flashing his badge. and I need Christian Harris and Sonny Munroe ready to leave. This is Sonny mother, Connie."

"Sure." The secretary said. She went to an intercom, and made the announcement. While Jeff and Connie sat and waited for their children. Jeff saw this as the perfect time tp pick her mind.

"Connie, I need to know just what exactly did Damien did to Sonny." Jeff asked her.

"He was a drunk who beat her." Connie said, softly, careful not to gather any attention from the office staff.

"That's not all he did, was it?" Jeff asked, watching Connie for a reaction. When he saw the right one, he continued. "He was in prison for seven years. I know for a fact that you don't get seven years for abusing your child once or twice. What else did he do?"

"I can't say." Connie said. Jeff sighed as he saw Christian and Sonny walking towards them.

"Fine. I'm not dropping this though." Jeff said getting up, and walking towards his nephew.

* * *

"What!? Why are they staying here?" Christian hissed to Jeff in the privacy of their kitchen.

"Damien knows where they are living, and we need to keep them safe until we can find out what to do with him." Jeff said. "So, I am going to put them in your room, because you have two beds in there, and you can sleep in my room."

"I am not sleeping in the same room with you." Christian said quickly.

"What? Why not?" Jeff asked.

"Because you fart in your sleep, that's why." Christian said.

"I don't!" Jeff denied.

"Yes you do!" Christian yelled back."I swear, sometimes when I walk past your bedroom to go to the bathroom, it smells like someone has died in there."

"I swear you can be a real jerk sometimes." Jeff said, leaving the kitchen.

"I'm telling the truth, my dear uncle." Christian said, running after him.

* * *

Damien sat in his small apartment with only one bed, a couch, and a TV that barely worked. He didn't care about that though. He wanted to punish the little girl that put him in jail for no good reason. To make matters worse, that little girl was his own daughter. It didn't matter, soon enough, he was going to get rid of that little back stabber of a daughter, and that tramp of an ex wife as well. He knew just how to do it, too.

Kill their boyfriends.

Damien grabbed his gun, and walked out his front door.

* * *

**AN: What's going to happen next? Read and find out...**


	4. Daddy's Home!

**AN: As Connie and Sonny become familiar to their surroundings, Damien pays a visit.**

**Chapter Three: Daddy's Home!**

Christian opened his eyes and bonked them a few times, just for them to get used to the sunlight that was coming through the window. Christian felt a stiffness in his back, and he can credit that to the fact that all that was between his back and the hard wood floor was a sleeping bag. He wished that he could sleep in his own room, but he can't because Sonny and her mom Connie were sleeping in there. Christian slid out of his sleeping bag, and stood up, he looked over at Jeff's bed, and noticed that it was made, and there was a note on it. Christian took the note and read it.

_Christian,_

_I have to step out and go to the police station for a little while. Watch over Connie and Sonny for me, and thanks._

_Jeff._

_PS: No fulling around between you and Sonny._

"What an asshole." Christian said, careful not to wake Sonny and Connie up. Christian quietly stepped out into the hallway, and stretched. He looked at his bedroom door, and quietly peeked inside. He saw that Sonny and Connie were quietly sleeping in their respective beds, and he quietly closed the door as to not disturb them. He went to the fridge, grabbed an apple, and slumped on the couch, watching Popeye.

_Something tells me that this is going to be a very interesting day. _Christian thought.

* * *

Christian was sitting on his couch, and was about to dose off when Connie entered the room. Dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she and Sonny (who was dressed in the same thing) sat on the couch that was adjacent to the one he was laid out on.

"What's up?" Christian asked them.

"Where did Jeff go?" Connie asked.

"He had to step out for a while." Christian said. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really." Connie responded. "It's just the fact that I know that Damien is out there looking for us, is there anything legal that Jeff can do to get him locked back up?"

"In legal terms, he hasn't broken any laws yet, so Jeff can't do anything without getting himself into trouble." Christian said.

"So, unless he attacks us, or threatens to go bodily harm, they can't do anything?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Basically, yeah." Christian answered his girlfriend. "There is a silver lining here, though."

"Really?" Sonny asked in a skeptical voice. "Like what?"

"He doesn't know where me and Jeff are staying." Christian said with a smile. Christian hopped off the couch, and looked out the window.

"Sonny, Connie, who in the hell is this?" Christian said, pointing to a man walking up the steps. Connie looked outside, and nearly fell over in fear.

"That's him!" Connie said. "That's Damien!"

"Really?" Christian said, looking back out at the man who was coming up the steps dressed in jeans and a blue jacket.

"He can't see us, or know that we are here." Connie said fearfully. She grabbed Sonny by the arm, and ran to the back. Christian sighed, and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Christian asked politely.

"Yeah, is Sonny and Connie here?" Damien asked in a very cold tone.

"No, and I haven't seen them." Christian lied. Damien laughed as if to motion to the fact that he didn't believe him.

"Look, I know that they are here, so why won't you let me see them?" Damien asked, trying to get past Christian. Christian was quicker than Damien though. Christian put his hand into Damien's face, and shoved him backwards, causing Damien to fall backwards down the steps. When Damien got back onto his feet, he glared at Christian with murderous intent in his eyes.

"You have no idea what I am capable of." Damien said. "You have signed your death warrant, boy. The next time I see you, I am going to do some major damage."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing." Christian responded. "Let me tell you something, I am not afraid of you. If you are going to bark, little doggie, you better have a very big bite to back it up.

"You better watch your mouth." Damien said coldly. "Because I guarantee you that this is not the last time we will be seeing each other."

As Damien turned to leave, Christian gave him a one finger salute, and turned around and walked back into his own home.

* * *

"What did he say?" Connie asked him as soon as he walked back inside.

"Well, your ex-husband is a maniac." Christian said. "He will be back, there is no doubting that. What are we going to do when he shows his face again?"

"We don't know." Sonny said, sadly. "We don't know." Christian walked over and gave her a tight hug. He backed away, and looked at both her and Connie.

"Me and Jeff are here for both of you." Christian said. "We aren't going to let anything happen to both of you."

Sonny and Connie both gave him thankful smiles on their faces while looking at Christian. He knew that whatever Damien was capable of, it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**AN: Damien knows where Sonny and Connie are, and it is going to be a bad day for one of them. R&R!!!**


	5. Finally Cross That Line

**AN: Damien takes revenge a little too far, just as Connie is about to find out...**

**Chapter Five: Finally Cross That Line**

With Jeff still out, that left Christian there to entertain both Connie and Sonny, of course. How was he going to do that? He had no idea. He and Sonny were hanging out in his room, then he knew what he was going to talk about with her.

"Christian, I was wondering, did anything interesting happen to you while I was in Hollywood?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Christian said. "Jeff accidently electrocuted me."

"What? What happened?" Sonny asked.

"Well," Christian began, "It happened like this. It was about 6 months after you left, and Jeff was trying to put in some electric equipment by himself to save some money. Being the extremely grateful nephew that I was for him taking me in, I decided to help him just to show that I am grateful. Now, Jeff isn't exactly an expert at putting in electric equipment, no fucking clue to be honest, and I have less of an idea than that. Any way, we were working, and I went to move some stuff out of the way and lay come cable at the same time. Next thing that I knew, Jeff yelled, 'Look Out!', and the next thing that I know, I am laying on my back in the driveway, Jeff standing over me, trying to make sure that I wasn't dead. Needless to say, he called someone else to do the work before it cost him big."

"Wow, did it hurt you?" Sonny asked him.

"Not really, but it did knock me out." Christian said. "That was something."

"Thanks for getting my mind off of this...mess." Sonny said sweetly.

"No problem, I was meaning to break out that story for a while now." Christian said, smiling. The young couple continued talking, completely unaware that Damien was waiting, and ready to strike at any moment.

* * *

"Christian?" Jeff said into his cell phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" Christian responded.

"Look, I am going to be tied up here for a while, and I need you to keep Sonny and Connie comfortable." Jeff said.

"No problem." Christian said. "I told them about the time that you electrocuted me."

"That was an accident!" Jeff screamed.

"I know. Chill out, I'm only kidding!" Christian answered. "When do you think that you will be back?"

"God only knows." Jeff said. "Be careful, and watch over them."

"I will. I will." Christian said.

"That's my boy." Jeff said. "Call you soon."

"Later." Christian said, hanging up the phone. Christian looked towards Sonny, and smiled.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"She went out for a little bit." Sonny answered. "So what about breakfast?"

"Get dressed, and I'll take you out somewhere." Christian smiled.

"You aren't going to cook?" Sonny asked him.

Christian just looked at his girlfriend with a "What the hell" look.

"Yean, stupid question." Sonny answered.

* * *

Connie walked into Jeff's house, and found that it was empty. She knew that Jeff was out, and figured that Christian had taken Sonny somewhere. She went into the room that she shared with Sonny, and soon found out that she wasn't alone...

"Hello, Connie." Damien said in a very cold voice. As soon as Connie saw him, she turned and started to run, but Damien pulled out a pistol.

"Sit." He demanded. Connie did as she was told, in fear of what he might do.

"Where is my baby girl?" Damien said calmly.

"I don't know." Connie said. Damien walked over, and slapped her.

"Don't lie to me, you bitch! Where is she!?" Damien demanded.

"I don't know!" She screamed back. Damien was starting to lose his patience. He took the gun that he was holding, and struck her across the face with it. Connie fell to the ground, feeling the bruises on her face already forming. Damien walked around, and contemplated what he was going to do to her next.

"I am going to ask you one last time. Where is Allison?" Damien asked. Connie didn't say anything, but she did spit in his face. All that did was piss him off a lot more than he already was.

Damien in a fit of rage, grabbed Connie's arm, and lifted her off the ground. Connie saw this as the perfect opportunity to kick Damien right where it hurts. As Damien hunched over in pain, Connie made a run for the front door, but Damien recovered quickly enough to see where she was going. Damien pointed the gun right at her, and fired. Connie fell to the ground, and stopped moving immediately.

"Shit!" Damien screamed to himself. He knew that he messed up, and he had to go. NOW. There was no way that no one heard that gun shot. Damien stashed his gun, and ran out the back. Knowing that every thing that he planned was now messed up. That didn't deter him, he was still going to get his daughter back, no matter what.

* * *

Jeff walk up to his front door, and noticed that it was wide open. He knew that was a bad sign, and taken into the account what was happening right now, made it a worse sign. He took out his gun, and slowly made his way through his home. He knew that Christian and Sonny were gone, but they might have come back, and ran into Damien. Jeff walked towards Christian's room, and he saw Connie laying on the ground, barely breathing.

"Jesus." Jeff said to himself. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed 911. "Yeah, this is Detective Jeff Harris, I need an ambulance at my residence, I have a gunshot wound victim here, and she is slipping away fast..."

_Damien, you are dead now._

* * *

**AN: Wow. Wait and see what is going to happen next!**


	6. In His Sights

**AN: With her mom in the hospital, Sonny is left to wonder who did this. It doesn't take long for her to find out, though...**

**Chapter Six: In His Sights**

Christian had an idea on how ruthless some people can be. Hell, he was well familiar with ruthless fathers. He had to kill his own to prevent his father from killing him after his father killed his own mother in cold blood. Now here he was, frantically trying to keep up with Sonny as she ran through the hospital, looking for her mother. Christian had no idea on what has happened or what was going to happen to Connie. As they rounded a corner, they ran into Jeff.

"Jeff, what in the hell happened?" Christian asked.

"I don't know." Jeff said. "She was laying there when I got there. She was shot in the back, but the doctors said that she should survive."

"Who did this?" Sonny asked Jeff, her voice badly trembling.

Jeff thought for a minute, and decided that it was better to not tell her the truth, without damning proof anyway.

"I don't know, Sonny." Jeff lied.

Sonny turned to Christian, and began to cry into his shoulder. Christian began to try and calm her down, while Jeff and Christian shared a secret look. They both knew that Damien was behind this, they couldn't prove it, but they knew it.

* * *

Sonny was asleep in a hospital chair, and Jeff and Christian were not too far away from her, talking quietly.

"Damien did this. I would bet everything I own on this." Christian said. Jeff sighed, and ran his hair through his hair.

"Remember, it's not what you know, it's what you can prove." Jeff said. "We can't prove that he did this, but you are right about one thing. Who else would have motive and anger that bad to do this to her?"

"Jeff, you don't think that he is going to make an attempt on Sonny do you?" Christian asked, with legit concern on his face and in his voice.

"Honestly, yeah. I think he will." Jeff said. "The thing is, something happened when Sonny was a child that caused all of this bad blood between those three. What is it though?"

"Well, it is bad enough that he is willing to kill over it, that is obvious enough." Christian said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Let Sonny sleep." Jeff said. "We might as well get comfortable, because we are not leaving for a while."

* * *

_Young 9-year old Sonny was sitting in her room, playing with her dolls, when she heard her father enter the room. Sonny looked up at him, and began to inch away from him._

"_Where do you think you are going, little girl?" Damien said with a very suggestive smile on his face. _

"_Nowhere, daddy." Sonny said. _

"_I thought so." Damien said. "Since your mother is gone, let's play a little game, okay?"_

"_Okay." Little Sonny said, scared to death, as she knew exactly what "game" he was talking about. It was the "game" that they played whenever her mom played when her mom left._

_Damien laid the little girl down, and Sonny closed her eyes, as she knew that this pain will be over in a little bit..._

* * *

Sonny sat up, and realized she was in the hospital. She saw that Christian was asleep next to her, and Jeff was sitting across from him, about to go to sleep. She knew that what happened to her at the hands of her own father was going to come out eventually, but she had to tell someone, but she was afraid to, mostly out of fear of losing the one she held most dear to her heart. She sighed, and laid back down into her seat, knowing that this dilemma was far from over.

* * *

Jeff stepped outside of the hospital for a little while, and he knew that something was up when he took his first step outside. Before he knew it, Damien stepped right in front of him.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here." Jeff said calmly.

"I just came to admire my work." Damien replied without a care in the world. Jeff let out a chuckle.

"I know why you are here." Jeff said. "You know that the only one that can put you in my home is Connie, and now that she is laid up, there are no witnesses.

"Wow, I knew that you are smart, but that takes the cake." Damien said sarcastically.

"Funny. But I do have something else to ask you. You and I both know that you don't spend nine years in prison for just a child abuse case, you what did you do to Sonny? Before you answer, I am going to find out anyway, so don't try and bullshit me." Jeff said, poking Damien in the chest.

"How about you pay me, and

"Look here smart ass." Jeff said, no longer being nice. "If you so much as come near me, my nephew, Sonny or Connie again, I will kill you myself. Trust me_, _I WILL kill you."

"Well, game on, then." Damien said, walking away casually. Jeff shot him a death glare right at his back, and walked back inside, knowing that this wasn't the last time he was going to see Damien.

* * *

**AN: Damien isn't done yet. R&R for more!**


	7. Secrets That We Keep

**AN: Sonny has a dark secret that only her mother and she herself knew. How to tell the ones closest to her...**

**Chapter Seven: Secrets That We Keep**

Jeff took both Christian and Sonny back to Connie's house, since they weren't able to go back to Jeff's home. Christian was sound asleep in the living room, and Sonny saw this as a perfect opportunity to question Jeff about something. Something that has been bothering her for a long time. She saw him sitting at the kitchen table, reading over some papers.

"Jeff? I needed to ask you something." Sonny said softly, careful not to disturb Christian in the front room.

"What's on your mind?" Jeff said, sitting down the papers that he was reading to look at the teen in front of him.

"I was just wondering, what happened on the night that Christian did, you know...." Sonny began asking, also trailing off, not being able to continue with her statement.

"Oh, I get what you are asking." Jeff said, "Well, from what I remembered about that night, I was sitting in my house, working, then I heard this frantic knocking at my door. I answer it, and I saw Christian standing there, covered in blood. He was stabbed a few times, and I could see the remnants of cast off on his face. I knew that his father had finally done it. I called the cops, and an ambulance. Then I waited there with Christian until the cops arrived. Before I knew it, Christian lost consciousness, and then some cops told me that there were two dead bodies in my sisters house."

Sonny stood there, listening to every word about what Jeff said had happened. She knew to an extent of what happened to Christian a few years ago, but she had no idea that it was like that.

"You knew that, why did you ask me about that? Why not ask Christian?" Jeff asked.

"Because, I have a secret that I may have to tell Christian in the future." Sonny said. Jeff opened his mouth to ask her about what the secret may be, but he decided against it.

"I'm not going to ask about what happened to you, but I am going to make a very educated guess. Does your secret have something to you with Damien and him abusing you?" Jeff asked.

Sonny didn't speak, all she did was slowly nod her head. Jeff sat back, and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Man, this just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Jeff asks himself.

"What am I going to do?" Sonny asked Jeff.

"Tell Christian the truth." Jeff said. "Come clean about what happened to you. He loves you, and I doubt that will change, but my advice to you would be to tell him as soon as you can, because it will be better that it came from you, than some man who will blab a secret out of spite."

"When should I tell him?" Sonny asked.

"You'll know when the time is right, and as for when that is, that is totally up to you." Jeff said.

Sonny mouthed an thank you to Jeff and slowly, left the room, knowing that she had a lot of thinking to do....

* * *

Christian was talking to Jeff in the kitchen while Sonny was in her room. Christian knew that something was up with his girlfriend.

"I know something is up. I want to ask her what is eating her, but I don't want to risk having her mad at me or blowing up at me." Christian said. "I want to help her, but I know that this is going to come out, but what should I do about it?"

"My suggestion would be to wait, and let her tell you." Jeff suggested. "If you keep pushing her, she might just clam up and not tell you a thing. Trust me Christian, that can be worse for both parties involved.

Christian saw Sonny walk into the living room, and decided to follow her in, and try to pry some information out of her. Sonny was looking out of the window, unaware of Christian standing behind her.

"I take it that something is wrong with you." Christian stated, knocking her out of her trance.

"Christian, I have something to tell you, but I don't want it to ruin our relationship." Sonny said sadly.

"Sonny, I am absolutely sure that whatever you are going to tell me won't make me love you any less." Christian said confidently.

Sonny smiled, and opened her mouth to speak, just as a small black car pulled in front of her house and stopped. Christian saw the window, roll down, and a gun point out of the window, and right at Sonny, before the first bullet even fired, Christian acted quick.

"Gun, get down!" Christian yelled. He pulled Sonny to the floor, just as a barrage of bullets fire into the house, sending glass and debris flying everywhere. Christian held Sonny close, shielding her body with his. Sonny was screaming while the bullets were still flying. Then the gunfire ceased, and the sound of a car speeding away could be heard.

Jeff came flying into the room, his gun in his hand. "Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine." Christian said. Then he helped Sonny off the ground, dusted her off, and checked her over. "Are you okay, Sonny?"

"Yeah. I'm all right." Sonny said. Visibly shaken. Jeff looked out of what's left of her window, and saw no one out there, but in his mind, he knew that Damien was involved. Now that he tried to kill his nephew and Sonny, this was way beyond personal.

"That's it." Jeff said. "Grab some stuff, and get in the car. We are staying at the police station until this is over."

Christian and Sonny didn't want to protest. They did as they were told, and drove off from the bullet riddled house.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Sonny's dark secret is revealed. R&R!**


	8. Daddy Dearest

**AN: As Sonny visits her mother, Damien makes one last grasp for revenge. Also, this is the last chapter.**

**Chapter Eight: Daddy Dearest**

Sonny laid on the lumpy couch in the police station. She was not used to this amount of havoc in her life, but the fact that Christian was used to this was something that Sonny could not get used to, or even grasp, not that she would want to. Christian sat there, looking around the police station, as if it was a second home to him.

"How could you be used to being here?" Sonny asked him.

"Well, before I enrolled into school, and before I joined _So Random!, _Jeff used to make me stay here all day." Christian said. "Needless to say, all of the cops know me. Which makes it hard for me to skip school, or do anything bad."

"I want to go see my mom." Sonny said sadly.

"We can't leave, Jeff said so." Christian said. Sonny looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and Christian groaned in defeat.

"Alright, but if I get chewed out for this, I am going to blame you for this." Christian groaned. Sonny smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Let's go." Sonny said quietly.

**

* * *

**

As Sonny and Christian arrived at the hospital, Christian noticed that someone was following them. Christian shook the feeling off, but when the feeling lingered, he knew that he was either right, or paranoid.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"Someone's following us." Christian said quietly. Christian got out of the car, and as soon as he did, he felt the cold steel barrel of a gun pressed against his neck.

"Well, this is my daughter's boyfriend. Can't say I am impressed." Damien said coldly.

"Damien. I thought that I smelled an asshole. That or someone's dog took a crap near here." Christian spat back at him.

"Funny. In the car now." Damien demanded of Christian. Not wanting him to hurt Sonny, Christian did as he was told.

"Now drive." Damien commanded of Christian again.

Christian looked at a very frightened Sonny, and began to drive away, knowing that they were probably driving to their own certain death.

* * *

Jeff knew something was wrong. He had that feeling that something was wrong, and knew that Christian and Sonny were in deep trouble. He walked to the resting area where they was, or were in this case, and saw that his feelings were very well founded. They were gone, and knew that Damien probably got them.

Jeff nearly sprinted to his car, but even before he could get to his car,he saw his cell phone ringing, and when he saw that it was Christian calling, he didn't hold his breath, and rightfully so, because the voice that answered wasn't Christian, it was Damien.

"Where are they, you son of a bitch?" Jeff growled.

"Right here at home." Damien said. "I'm in your home. I have to say, it's a nice place, all things considering."

"You are done." Jeff said hatefully. "I am going to personally kill you for all of this."

"You aren't going to do a damn thing, little man, I am going to kill both Christian and Sonny, and I am going to enjoy it. You can't stop me, so don't even try." Damien said, slamming the phone shut. Jeff hopped into his car, and raced off towards his home.

* * *

Christian sat right by Sonny, who was scared out of her mind as Damien walked back and forth like a caged lion. Christian knew that Damien was going to be looking for a reason to kill them both. He knew what he had to do, and that was to get that gun that Damien was holding away from him. He saw that opportunity when Damien stood right over his feet.

"Any last words?" Damien asked coldly.

"Are you wearing a cup?" Christian asked.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Damien asked him. Christian smiled, and gave Damien a hard kick right between the legs. Damien hunched over in pain, dropping the gun. Christian scooped it up, pointing it right at Damien.

"What are we going to do now?" Sonny asked.

"Wait for the cops and Jeff to show up." Christian said, tying Damien up. Damien looked at Sonny and then back at Christian.

"You think that this is over? I have something that you will never have." Damien said with an sinister smile.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked.

_Oh no. _Sonny thought. She knew what was coming next.

"I took her virginity!" Damien yelled. Christian stood back, and looked at Damien in total disbelief.

"That's not true! Is it, Sonny?" Christian asked, looking at his girlfriend. Sonny stepped away from him, and her head fell to the ground, tears dropping to the floor. Christian knew at that moment, that the accusations were true.

"You raped...her?" Christian asked him. Damien smiled as if he had something he wanted to be proud of. Jeff ran into the house, gun drawn, and saw that Christian already had a gun on Damien.

"Christian, don't do this." Jeff said. "He's not worth it."

"He raped her. He needs to be dealt with." Christian said almost trance like.

"Let me deal with him." Jeff said. "If you do this, you are going to lose her. You don't want that, do you?"

Christian sighed, and knew that he was right. He handed the gun to Jeff, but not before kicking Damien in the face. He walked over, and hugged Sonny tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you through this." Christian said as Sonny cried into his shoulder.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Connie recovered enough to have visitors at the hospital. Jeff brought Sonny and Christian along to see her, and told her all about what happened to them. Damien kidnapping them, the revelation about the secret that Sonny has been keeping, and the way to move forward from all of this. While Connie and Jeff talked, Sonny and Christian went out to the front parking lot. They had a lot to talk about, obviously.

"He forced me." Sonny said, after a moment of silence. "He forced me to..."

"I know." Christian said, finishing her statement. "Let me guess. One time while he was abusing you, your mother walked in on it?"

Sonny looked at him and gave a tearful nod. Christian nodded, and he knew the rest of this story.

"That's why all of this has happened. HE was in jail for all that time for raping you, and for child abuse." Christian said. "He found out where you were because of you being on _So Random!, _and he came out here to silence you."

Again, Sonny nodded.

"Don't worry, he's in jail for the rest of his life, and he won't be able to ever get out again." Christian said, hugging her.

"He took my virginity away, and I was hoping that I would save it for someone I truly loved." Sonny said.

"You still can." Christian said, calming her down. "Only you can decide who you truly love. And you will know when it is that certain time."

"Thanks, Christian." Sonny said, kissing him.

"No problem." Christian answered. "Did I tell you about the time Jeff singed my hair?"

"How many stories like this do you have?" Sonny said laughing.

"A lot." Christian said, proudly. "Gather around Sonny, and I will tell you a tale."

Sonny laughed as Christian told her his story. No matter what happened, Christian had the ability to make her laugh, and that is why she loved him.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**AN: That's it! Stay watching for more, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
